


Lines on Ships

by AlliSquish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i am weak for soulmate aus, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSquish/pseuds/AlliSquish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Land soulmate/soulmark aus from tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mammoth in the Room (darcy/victor creed)

Living in the Avengers Tower meant, of course, that Darcy had to acclimate to strange things fast (stranger, of course, than gods of Norse mythology falling out of the sky in New Mexico). Like, she literally lived with a being that was created from a computer program and an Infinity Stone (whatever they were- and okay, fine, she didn’t really live with the Vision; he lived with the other “new” Avengers in that little camp Cap and Stark set up, while Darcy hung out with Jane in Stark’s building, with all the other little science nerds).

But what was waiting for her in the labs truly took the cake, if anyone asked.

“Miss Lewis, Tony would like me to give you a heads up before you come in.” FRIDAY’s very soft voice drifted down from the ceiling while Darcy struggled to balance a gagillion coffees and still punch in her number for the labs. Sometimes, Darcy kinda missed JARVIS, but then again, FRIDAY was pretty cool.

“What’s he doing?” Darcy asked.

“I’m afraid Tony and Dr. Foster had some…. Unexpected visitors.”

It looked like an Avengers Assembly was happening in the labs; as the doors opened, Darcy could make out Cap and Falcon, a new woman she was fairly certain was the Scarlet Witch standing to the side with Natasha and three men Darcy had never seen before in her life. One of the men as tall and pretty muscly, but somehow still lean, and, well, looked like an angry lumberjack. An older gentleman was in a wheelchair looking positively calm while everyone else carried creases in their brows, and a third looked kinda like a douche in shades- seriously, who wore sunglasses inside a building?? (Besides Stark- but then, Stark had the excuse of being terribly raised so) They were all gathered around a slab in the middle of the labs, whispering to each other.

Darcy slunk up beside Jane, who was thankfully on the other side of the room, “What’s going on, Boss-lady?”

“Hey Darce,” Jane greeted, looking intently at the data spread before her. Darcy waved a hand in Jane’s field of vision, but Jane only grumbled and bent more into the research. Darcy frowned, getting ready to ask again, when Sam walked over to the two women.

“Darcy.”

“What’s going on, dude?” Darcy liked Sam Wilson- he was kinda like her and Jane, getting dragged into Avenger-y business because of association (Darcy via Jane, Jane via Thor, and Sam via Captain America). Darcy bounded with Sam over the mourning of a semi-regular life, but Sam was cool people; he let her moan and complain, when everything just got too strange and stressful, and he listened and gave her advice. He was her favorite Avenger besides Thor.

“So that’s the X-Men,” Sam whispered while Darcy listened with wide eyes- Sam barreled on before she could say anything, “We crossed paths in upper New York, following the same lead, different reasons. Anyway, this guy,” Sam waves a hand towards Mister Woolly Mammoth on the slab, “Barrels in, beats up everyone, X-Men included, and we take him down, but get this? The X-Men demand we help the guy out, like he hadn’t just knocked us all around like a beach ball!”

Well then, Darcy thought, Mister Woolly Mammoth was starting to sound way vicious.

“Sam.” Captain America called; Sam made his way back to the group, and Darcy inched her way after. It wasn’t until she got closer that Darcy could even make out the restraints on the bulking dude’s wrists and ankles (she may have been distracted for a moment because she was willing to bet that under those layers, Mister Woolly Mammoth could give even Thor a turn for his money in the muscle department.).

Silently, Darcy handed Stark his coffee, unable to take her eyes off the unconscious man because, well, he looked like he could do some major damage, and, well, Darcy was glad Jane was on the other side of the room. Darcy patted her bag to remind herself that yup, her newly minted Stark-tinkered with taser was in her bag.

This dude was giving her an awful feeling in her gut.

“Lewis.” Stark greeted, his voice low, “Would you be so kind as to escort Dr. Foster down to Banner’s lab for me?”

Well, that settled things; Dr. Banner’s labs a had been specially designed- the walls were near indestructible, inside and out, on top of special security wired to get in and out of the labs themselves.

Darcy spared a glance at Stark, biting her lip; she had a reply ready on her tongue, but then three things happened very fast. First, the lumberjack stiffened, and there was a loud “shhhnk” sound, the man on the table opened his eyes and snarled, breaking his restraints (which were metal, holy shit); and finally? The Avengers were flung to all corners of the room, and the floor fell out under Darcy.

When she opened her eyes, breathing hard, the first thing she saw was Sam, pinned under the bulking mass of mammoth dude, struggling. Darcy could hear struggles and shouts from the other side of the room, but all she could really focus on was the two men struggling; Sam was her friend, he was the only normal one in this building besides her and Jane, and he was losing.

She moved before she was really processing what she was doing, but Darcy flung the only thing at hand- a still steaming cup of coffee. It collided with the mammoth’s back, and he froze, his head turning to lock with her gaze. But by then, Darcy had her taser in hand, pointing at the stranger.

It is a well-known fact, long before this incident was a twinkle in anyone’s eye, that Darcy had a tendency to word vomit when scared or nervous, and odd things came out of her mouth. The words that tumbled out of her mouth, as she pointed her Stark-tinkered with taser at the growling, muscly, very scary looking man surprised no one at all, if they mulled over it later.

“IF YOU HURT HIM I SWEAR TO THOR I’M GONNA LIGHT YOUR ASS UP LIKE A CHRISTMAS TREE!” She shrieked, her voice deepening with each word.

The room was suddenly quiet, but Darcy could swear she heard someone chuckle; but her eyes stayed locked on the prehistoric man, her gaze unwavering.

The man snorted, almost like a laugh, and tossed Sam aside, his dark eyes locked on Darcy, “We’ll see, little one.”

A small noise broke through Darcy’s mouth; Oh god damn it! Those words were bunched, small, and seriously chicken scratched onto the top of her hip, angled towards her back.

She shuffled back slightly, too taken aback to process mush more than “Mister Woolly Mammoth said my words!” and internally scream because um WHAT.

That was the only opening the man needed- he leapt off of Sam, and pounced Darcy- Darcy pulled the trigger on her taser, but the man leaped clean over her head. She tried to follow, but something collided with the back of her head, and Darcy found herself well acquainted with the floor.

***

Later, when things made more sense, the man in the wheelchair introduced himself as Professor Xavier, and the man they had brought with them as Sabretooth- Victor Creed, an old friend.

Darcy called bullshit.


	2. Midnight Whisperings (darcy/bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wintershock, "Why are you upset?"

The Avengers’ barracks was both painfully familiar, and painfully strange. It pulled at memories long since buried deep, but the bizarre déjà vu wouldn’t leave, no matter how often Barnes kept close to Steve, Sam or Natasha. They grounded him when things got too confusing, too unfocused, but there were somethings in the barracks that made it difficult to process any information at all. 

Steve swore it was alright, that he could take his time, but he wasn’t sure who he was. He sure as hell wasn’t Bucky, not the way that Steve knew him, but he wasn’t Hydra’s Winter Solider either. Even Barnes didn’t sound right to him.  
Nothing felt right- not even the words wrapped around his left ankle, covered in scars, like something had tried to scrape them off. But that was the thing about a person’s words- you couldn’t wipe them away completely.

The only time Barnes felt like anything resemble normal was in the gym, pounding away at something, or sparring with Thor when the blonde man was around; the taller man could take a punch. Steve tried to get Barnes to spar with him too, but it only made Barnes’ stomach roll at the mere thought. Natasha would smirk, make some comment, and draw Steve away with her own challenge. Barnes liked Natasha- she knew enough about conflicting memories and having to hide and rebuild all at once; didn’t mean they really trusted each other.

It was well past midnight when Barnes woke drenched in a sweat, half-formed visions swimming in his head. Without thinking, he pulled a t-shirt over his head and shoes on his feet and wandered off towards one of the gyms in the training center. He grabbed a water from the little fridge that was kept stocked near the doors, and went straight to the punching bags hanging on the other side. He didn’t bother with gloves, or wrapping his hands; what was the point?  
If asked, Barnes couldn’t say how long he stood there, landing punch after punch, after kick. But he didn’t stop until he could feel a weariness deep in his bones, and the screams that sent him reeling from his bed were echoes no more. He downed the water, grabbed another one, and turned to leave, sure he was going to find Wanda or the Vision on the other side; one or the other always showed up if he was having nightmares, as if they could fix it.  
Instead, collapsed against a wall was a crumbled figure pushed against the wall who looked nothing like Wanda or her boyfriend. Sniffles and small gasps reached his ears, and something pulled at Barnes, something from deep in his gut that he had never felt before but felt far too familiar to have been forgotten.

Barnes slumped down besides the girl, taking in her dark, wild bedhead, pink cartoon pajama pants and black shirt. Her bare feet had to be frozen on the floor. He bumped her shoulder with his fleshy one, catching her attention. With her tear-stained face turned towards him, he recognized her as one of Thor’s girls- the one that worked for the scientist. He offered the water, and her big blue eyes looked from him to the water and back again. With a frown in her brow, she took it, taking big gulps.

A silence stretched, until Barnes surprised himself and broke it, “Why are you upset?” The girl choked on her water, drippling it everywhere until her looked back at him, her eyes wide and searching. For what, Barnes had no idea. Had he said the wrong thing?  
He was pretty sure he hadn’t; even Steve would’ve asked what was wrong, and Steve was good, right?

“I-It’s alright,” The girl replied, her cheeks heating up. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say more, but then her mouth snapped shut. Barnes narrowed his eyes, trying to puzzle her out. 

“Are you alright?” Barnes asked again, leaning just a little closer. The girl moved just a little back, keeping her wide eyes lock on his.

She really did have gorgeous eyes.

“J-just nightmares.” She replied, before biting her lip. Her mouth was pretty too; but then, Barnes was pretty sure he could argue that she was gorgeous all around, even with red-rimmed eyes and a nest instead of a head of hair. But then, the girl was reaching down to pull up her shirt and Barnes promptly lost any higher thinking at the pale expanse of her back, “Sorry, this is weird, but, um,” She continued, her voice dry and small, “is that your writing?”

It was Barnes turn to choke; there on her right shoulder blade was definitely his writing, small black block letters that read, “why are you upset”. He snorted, running his hands through his hair and cursing his luck. He pulled up his pants leg, not really thinking (if he was, he never would have showed her- he would have played ignorance, and hide from her until Thor took both his girls back to Stark’s Tower and back out of his life. But Barnes is discovering that he is not a smart man), and asked her, “Are these yours then?”

She looked down at his ankle, taking in the words and the scars. She reached out to touch them, but her fingers hoovered before migrating back into her lap. She turned her gaze back to his face, studying him, trying to figure him out; but everything was written on her face. Barnes let her, keeping his own face blank. He couldn’t tell her he was going to make a shitty soulmate; if she was friends with Thor, she’d probably figure it out on her own. In a minute, she’d probably get up and leave him here, if Barnes felt like being honest. 

But then this dark haired girl with the bluest eyes he’d seen in a long time held out her hand and gave him the most determined look he’d seen, “I’m Darcy. What’s your name?”

It took him by surprise- he couldn’t remember the last time someone asked him, instead of telling him. It was… refreshing?

He took her hand, keeping his metal hand resting on his leg, “I’m James.”

And it felt right; both the name and the feel of her hand in his, like she fit there as easily as if she was meant to be there. 

Her smile was the brightest thing he had seen in a long time, “It’s nice to meet you James.”

And it was.


	3. girls love a good suit (darcy/deadpool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "how the heckie doodle are we going to get out of this one?"  
> Also, first time writing Deadpool- so if he seems a little... off, that's why.

Darcy was beginning to hate Doom Bots with a passion that rivaled her dislike of football and great boys who drank too much. This was the third time in two weeks that she had gone off for a coffee run for the scientist three in the tower, only to have robots swarm the streets. 

Wasn’t this the Fantastic Fours job? Darcy grumbled as she made camp in an alley close to her favorite coffee shop, lobbing rocks at the bots as they swooped by. She kept missing, of course. 

Darcy slapped the panic button on her bracelet again, willing it to summon an Avenger then and there. When no one magically appeared like Thor and the Bifrost, Darcy returned to grumbling and glaring at everything around her. This was so not what she wanted to do with her time today. 

She waited a beat, watching as the last of the bots flew by, sipping what remained of her caramel latte. Then, Darcy dashed onto the sidewalk, booking it down towards the tower (and, thankfully, in the opposite direction of the Doom Bots). It worked, up until a point.

Darcy turned down one block, the base of the tower literally in her eyesight, when she ran into a bit of a… problem.

Well, more like she ran into the middle of a fight between some of Doom’s more advanced (and harder to blow up bots) and two suits she had never seen before. They weren’t Aveners- Darcy knew enough to be able to recognize all the superhero suits of the ones she kinda worked with- one was a lanky finger in red and blue, slinging around (Spider-Man, her lagging brain managed to connect) and the other in a red and black suit that was definitely unfamiliar. She was frozen, watching the two suits preform the most complicated aerobatic moves to avoid the bots and destroy them- explosions dancing behind them.

Darcy took another sip of her still not-abandoned latte, and snapped a quick photo with her cellphone; if she didn’t recognize the red and black suit there was a possibility that Hill/Stark/Potts/whoever would need to know.

Of course, that was when a large bot, about the size of two stories, burst through the opposite block, bearing down on the suits with bullets and fire.

“Shit!” Darcy yelled, lunging out of the way of fire best she could. In the background she heard someone yell, “Wade!” and felt hands on her waist, tossing her back into an alley. Darcy felt her breathing begin to spiral out of control, and she tried to suck it back in. She turned her head, expecting more explosions; instead, her vision was filled with red and black mask, wide white eye holes boring into hers.

When more of the man came into view, Darcy realized the man was on fire. To be specific, his butt; which looked rather nice, but was still on fire.

“Dude, your ass is on fire.” The words tumbled out surprisingly calm, since Darcy was pretty sure she was staring shock in the face.

A strange giggle-chuckle emitted from the mask, immediately followed by the building next to them falling down around them. Darcy screamed; it was hard not too with rumble landing next to her face. She coughed and hacked as the dust cleared, her vision still blurry. Of course they ended up buried under the fallen building. That was just how her day was going. 

“Well now,” The mask said, his voice filling the spaces in the dark, “how the heckie doodle are we going to get out of this way?”

It took far longer than Darcy would ever want to admit before she realized that those were the exact words written across the back of her thigh, in the oddest black script ever. 

“Oh baby Jesus, seriously.”

“Nice to meet you sweetcheeks, name’s Deadpool.” At least he had a nice voice, and he definitely sounded like he had a good sense of humor.

“Darcy Lewis,” She managed to push out, “So, how are we getting out of this?”

It turned out, they had to wait under Spider-Man (with the help of Stark and Captain America) to dig them out. While waiting, Deadpool managed to get Darcy to agree to a chimichanga date at a later date (he was fun, and definitely had a cute voice) but then, soon as they were out, Darcy went looking for him- except both new suits were long gone.

“Superheros. Figures.” Darcy huffed, sipping a new latte she made Stark pick up for her.


	4. with you (it could be oh so much fun) (darcy/logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: darcy/anyone- "Thor’s rippling abs couldn’t keep me away, which i mean duh, have you -seen- his abs?"

Superhero mixers were the most surreal parties Darcy Lewis had ever attended. She’d been to a few Avengers-Only type deals (courtesy of Thor and Jane), which were fun, if a little stifling (too many people dressed fancy, and not enough laid-back fun). Even if Tony hosted them, they were never… a relaxed fun that Darcy preferred. But, man was it fun to watch all the heroes strut around like peacocks. 

So, when the Fantastic Four and the X-Men were invited over for the next party, Darcy had some pretty high hopes in the fun department. But, expectations vs reality being what it is, things didn’t pan out quiet like Darcy wanted. 

But there was booze, and a smack-down in the form of Tony Stark and Reed Richards trying to out science each other. Alas, Darcy was missing the best of it; Johnny Storm had decided to be an ass, leering at her boobs, talking down to her, and generally being a man-baby who couldn’t take no for an answer. So Darcy had gone into hiding, in the darkest corner of the bar she could fine. As the fun gods would have it, it also the place where the most out-of-place individual ever seen at a Tony Stark funded superhero party.

The dude was every lumberjack stereotype rolled into one; he was tall, burly, had a funky hairdo, and sported the best muttonchops ever that looked super manly and not at all wimpy or hipster-y, all rolled up in plaid flannel, jeans and boots. Darcy had lost track of exactly how many beers he’d nursed while she was in hiding.

If it wasn’t for the deep scowl on his face (that only seemed to grow if anyone got to close to where he designated his rear) Darcy almost would’ve expected him to break out into Monty Python Song. Almost. (She bet he had a fabulous voice though. It’d probably put even Tony to shame.) 

Darcy watched as a gorgeous woman with dusky skin and glowing white hair (like, not old lady white-grey but like, anime character white) approached mister lumberjack, speaking in low voices. Darcy wasn’t curious really (lies) and instead tries to focus on the weird ass science Tony and Richards were trying to accomplished while smashed. Tony was fairing much better than Richards- the younger man looked like he was ready to turn into unformed goo; he was so out of it.

Darcy hoped Tony engineered something awesome out of the salvaged tech he’d stolen from the kitchen and behind the bar; because in no way was she about to help him take the damn thing apart tomorrow and repair everything. No way Jose; she’d have to sequester herself away under one of Jane’s machines to do ‘data’ tomorrow. She was totally focused on the weird ass science, and not on the woman who was now leaning heavily on the lumberjack dude, laughing at something. Darcy downed what was left of her drink, and turned her head back towards the opposite end of the bar- and immediately regretted it. Johnny freakin’ Storm was there, a girl on either side of him; he got her eye, and waggle his eyebrows at her.

Gross.

Darcy flagged down the bartender for another drink.

“Doesn’t seem like your scene, kid.” Oh no. The lumberjack had the **best** voice; it was deep and gravelly and totally **_awesome_**. It totally caught Darcy unaware. 

She turned toward him, blinking, before drunk word vomit decided to tumble from her mouth, “You kidding? Thor’s rippling abs couldn’t keep me away, which I mean duh, have you **seen** his abs?” Jane forgive her for pulling the Thor card. Darcy tried to follow it up with a huffy hair toss, but ended up with most of her hair stuck in her mouth and glasses.

Of course this was how she met her soulmate. Of course. 

Darcy tried to ignore the light tingling on her spine where her words rested, the chuckle from the lumberjack, and the noise of the party. She just wanted another drink, and to find Jane and Thor, and curl up in their combined warmth (mostly Thor though- Thor was like a furnace 24/7. He was a great cuddle buddy during periods). Instead, she exaggerated patting her hair back in place, and chugged her drink. 

“Doesn’t really seem like your scene either, daddy-o.” Darcy replied, salvaging what was left of her pride. 

“Not wrong about that.” He chuckled into his drink.

Man, he was pretty. Darcy tried her best not to stare. She tried to focus on the science battle beyond, but was failing. Terribly.

“…Name’s Logan.” It was said so quietly, Darcy almost didn’t hear it over the shouts of Tony and Richards cheering squads. 

“Darcy Lewis. Unfortunately, that’s one of my idiots over there…And by idiots, I mean bosses.” She nodded towards Tony.

“I can see why you’re here, instead of over there.”

“Yeah, he’s kinda an acquired taste, not gonna lie; still not as bad as others.” 

A silence fell, and Darcy desperately wanted to ask the dreaded questions; 

“Were those your words?” Lumberjack glanced at her once, but then turned back to his beer; he made no reaction Darcy had seen before between soulmates who finally found each other. (At least, not like Jesse and Kay in high school, with the squeals and hugs, or even like Jane and Thor with the confusion and awkward flirt dance.) 

Still, Darcy was a Lewis, and an obvious one at that. She slid down the bar closer to him until their arms brushed.

“If it’s not my scene and not you scene, why don’t we go find another one?” She bit her lip, hoping it didn’t come off like the kind of horrid lines she had ditched Storm for.

“What did you have in mind?” Oh, the way he said that had to be illegal. Also, holy jeez his eyes were pretty.

“Well, Thor has some Asgardian Ale that pretty stiff stuff, and I know where Clint hides his fireworks. I’ve got access to Tony’s flight pad and open bar, so…” 

Darcy smiled, her body thrumming with the best possibility of fun that she’s had all night.

“Can’t say I’ve ever turned down booze and a show.” 

“Awesomesauce. You are totes my new best friend for the rest of the night.”

“I don’t have a choice?” 

“No way bro; no choice today. Maybe tomorrow, but not now. No way Jose.” 

Pulling the grumpy lumberjack named Logan off to get drunk and blow things up was the best life decision of Darcy’s life- even better that he was a confirmed soulmate.

Best night **_ever._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because darcy/wolvie is fun


	5. little games (darcy/natasha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: darcy/natasha "Oh geez, oh geez, oh geez, oh geez pleasedontkillmeimsorry."

There were two things that absolutely terrified Darcy about living in the Avengers Tower with Jane. One, the total access to science Jane had, and two- living with two known spy-assassins who could potential murder them both in their sleep, point the blame elsewhere, and have no one the wiser.

To be honest though, Barton was pretty cool- the archer was super chill, and seemed to enjoy prank wars more than actual murder or spy-type activities.

So, really, the only one in the Tower who absolutely terrified Darcy was one Black Widow, otherwise known as Natasha Romanov. Which was a terrible shame; Darcy loved redheads, and Natasha’s coloring was _gorgeous._

Brutal, but gorgeous.

Either way, Darcy avoided the Black Widow like the plague- she could deal with douchebag engineers, possible rage-monster scientist (because, duh, they’re scientists, and Darcy knows scientists). Even Captain America was just a 40’s teddy bear. But incredibly, unfairly pretty spy-assassins known for taking people down with her thighs? The mere thought turned Darcy’s brain to mush, and not the good kind. Especially with how quiet Natasha could be- there were sometimes where Darcy would be talking with another Avenger, and not even realize the Black Widow was. Standing. Right. Behind. Her.

It was just a little terrifying.

But Darcy did like Clint, and had a standing game night with him. They were currently doing another run through of Undertale (partly because Darcy was in love with the game, and partly because Clint’s son was raving about the game). Clint had paused to grab snacks, leaving Darcy alone in the entertainment room in the dark, with only light from the game. An angry froggit bounced on the screen.

Darcy yawned, checking the time. It was getting pretty late, but they had a little further to go until the next saved point. She was planning on getting up a little early tomorrow- Jane’s science knew no actual regular work hours, but Darcy was starting to think maybe she ought to give herself another hour for potential sleep.

And really, what was taking Clint so long with the cookies? If he didn’t get back soon, Darcy was gonna take over playing.

She started humming along with the video game music and reaching for the controller when someone grabbed both her shoulders, locking Darcy in place and whispering in her ear.

“Я бы не стал касаться этого, малышка.” It was a woman’s voice, low and silky.

Darcy immediately screamed; she recognized that voice all too well, despite avoiding it at every turn.

“Oh geez, oh geez, oh geez, oh geez pleasedontkillmeimsorry.” Darcy had no idea what she was apologizing for, but it only made sense to do so if the BLACK WIDOW WAS TALKING TO YOU IN RUSSIAN.

And wait a second, wasn’t her soulmark, at the crux of her left thigh, written in Russian?

Oh wait. Oh _shit!_

Darcy started wide eyed up at the female Avenger, who only returned the stare with a smirk, and more Russian.

“Какой приятный сюрприз.” Natasha’s face loomed ever closer, and Darcy could feel her heart pounding in her ears. The next thing she knew for absolute certainty was that the Black Widow was kissing her (holy Russian batman it was AWESOME) and Darcy’s insides were suddenly the best kind of mush around.

Which, of course was how Barton found them, flicking on the lights.

“Well, something tells me I missed something good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я бы не стал касаться этого , малышка .- I wouldn’t touch that, little one.
> 
> * Какой приятный сюрприз- What a nice surprise.  
> Russian from google- I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the note and kudos so far! <3  
> Also, this is the first time I've ever written darcy/nat so it's a little... awkward, sorry guys. I tried.


	6. Eye of the Beholder (darcy/peter parker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon prompted: “ Darcy/your choice. “Pardon me, you’re standing on my eyeball!”” not quiet what was prompted, sorry anon (the words changed because I’m dumb)  
> also this spidey is not mcu compliant because i haven't seen civil war yet, fyi.

Darcy had her degree and was done-diddly-done with all things related to college and higher education.

Yet! Yet here she was, willingly walking onto the NYCU campus, a registration form in hand. Her anxiety and frustration would be through the roof if it wasn’t for the fact that it wasn’t her registration form. It belonged to one Steven Grant Rogers, Captain freakin’ America (It didn’t **say** that of course; the name written on the form was Roger Stevenson, a terrible cover provided by one Tony Stark and one Natasha Romanov). And Darcy loved the good capt’n; he was a good friend, and hella fun to tease when he came down to the science floors which the national hero better appreciate because there was no other reason on heaven or earth that Darcy Lewis would EVER step foot on a college campus again. She had her degree from Culver, thank you very much, and that was enough of a pain to get without adding anything else to it (ignoring Norse gods and near-world-ending events).

She sneezed in the early morning chill, moving her legs faster, hoping to beat the early campus risers. This was an in and out operation, and she was totally making Tony tip her for her efforts god darn it.

She even had a map printed out of the campus, a fact that filled her with such rage and disgust at its necessity- it gave her flashbacks of her freshmen year at Culver (an experience she was in absolutely NO hurry to revisit). Darcy grumbled her entire way towards the register’s office, muttering unkind things about superheroes and how they totally owed her one.

Preferably in the form of a brand new taser, or alternatively, a new laptop. Her ol’ trusty baby had been with her through so many important events- getting accepted to Culver, her internship with Jane, Thor, and evil space elves; however, the wear was beginning to show. Darcy sighed, covering her face with both hands, the papers rustling in the breeze. She hadn’t even found the right building yet!

“Crap! You’re stepping on my eyeball!”

Darcy’s hands fell from her face, as she looked at the intruder to her mini pity party. The speaker had a pretty lithe form, way different from the halls of beefcakedom that Jane’s new lab called home, although judging from the blue and red spandex, the dude would fit right in. Not that Darcy could tell you anything else about the newcomer, since he was covering his face with both hands. All she could make out was a mop of messy brown hair.

“I’m sorry, your what?” She always thought those words were so random, scrawling up her thigh, and had been under the impression that she’d meet her soulmate at an appropriate event, like, say a Halloween party because seriously? Eyeball?

The figure, who she belatedly realized was one Spider-Man (the huge black spider on his chest was a dead giveaway but her brain was still slow- the college crap was totally throwing off her groove) motioned with his still covered head to her feet. Darcy looked down, and saw that yeah, she was definitely standing on the white eyeball of Spider-Man’s mask. Sighing, she reached down, picking it up.

“Look,” She began, stretching the mask out towards the young hero, “Soulmate or not, this is ridiculous.”

“Not like it’s on purpose!”

“Dude, I don’t wanna know how you lost your mask, I don’t have time for stories, but feel free to look me up later- Darcy Lewis, intern extraordinaire at your service. But do me one favor, Spider-Dude,” She shushed him when Spider-Man tried to correct her- he was obviously younger than her and the Avengers, so Spider-Dude he was, “Just point me in the right direction of the register’s office.”

He sighed, and motioned with his elbows towards a building across the street from where they stood.

“Thanks dude.” Darcy looked back at Spider-Man, too see his mask back in place.

“So, uh, you’re registering here?”

“Nah, this belongs to gramps,” Darcy held up the registration form in question, “Which, I need to turn in now and get back to work. Boss Lady doesn’t do mornings well without her coffee. Serious about the coffee thing if you can find me.” She informed, dashing off to the right building. There was no way she was going to still be on campus when all the kids started waking up.

She did feel a little terrible leaving her soulmate behind in the dust, but, well, he obviously was running in the same circle as certain friends of hers, so the odds that they’d eventually run into each other? Pretty high, to be honest.

And bedsides, no way was she gonna date a college age dude without knowing what his degree program was, what his year was (and age, if she could). She was **never** again dating a freshmen. It lead to nothing but terrible life decisions. So, she’d wait and see if they crossed paths again, which, being soulmates and all, pretty likely sooner than later. She was in no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Darcy/Spidey, ship or broship, I just feel like they'd get along scary well.


End file.
